Die zweite Linie
by Schneeflocke77
Summary: 1990. Albus Dumbledore wird von Alpträumen gequält, die ihn dazu zwingen, sich seiner Vergangenheit zu stellen. Er weiß, er muss die Antwort auf eine längst vergessene Frage finden und sieht die Frau wieder, die ihm einst zu viel bedeutete.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören JKR. Nun ja, Stonehenge wohl eher nicht, das gehört vermutlich der Queen. Aber auf jeden Fall nicht mir. Mir hingegen gehören Victoria McNamara und ihre Geschichte und ich bitte darum, sie nicht ungefragt auszuleihen. Gleiches gilt für diese Fanfiktion. Der Form halber widerspreche ich ausdrücklich einer Veröffentlichung durch andere Autoren, ganz egal warum und ganz egal, wie lange ich eventuell nicht an dieser Fanfiktion weiterschreiben werde. Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie mir gehört.

Diese Fanfiktion spielt im Jahr 1991. Ich halte mich - wie immer - an alle aus den Büchern gemachten Vorgaben. Ausgenommen jenen, die wir in Band 7 erfahren haben.

1.

Aus der Ferne konnte Albus dichte Rauchwolken sehen, die über Salisbury schwebten. Die Stadt war bedeckt von einem schwarzen Leichentuch, das vermutlich Hunderte Tote unter sich begrub. Die Bomben der Deutschen hatten ihre Ziele sicher getroffen. Dumbledore stützte sich mit der linken Hand an einem der alten Steinquader ab und seufzte. Die Menschen würden nie vernünftig werden, niemals aufhören, sich gegenseitig Leid zuzufügen. Niemals aufhören sich gegenseitig zu ermorden. Wo lag der Unterschied zwischen den Muggeln und den Zauberern? Am Ende waren sie doch alle Menschen, die alles zu tun bereit waren, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen.

Er wandte sich um, wollte zurück nach Hogwarts apparieren, das immer ein sicherer Hafen war, durch die Jahrhunderte hindurch. Heute wie damals.

Doch ehe er seinen Zauberstab aus der langen, silbrigen Robe ziehen konnte, erweckte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein schwaches Leuchten, mitten im grünen Sommergras. Albus ging näher darauf zu und beugte sich einen Moment später hinab, um die silberne Kette aufzuheben, die ein Medaillon hielt. Er konnte ganz deutlich spüren, das eine starke Magie von ihm ausging, was eine kribbelige Aufregung in ihm hervor rief. Seine langen, feingliedrigen Finger fuhren leicht über das fein gearbeitete Metall, dessen einzige Zierde einige hauchdünn gearbeitete Ranken war.

Das Herz des in die Jahre gekommenen Zauberers schlug unwillkürlich schneller. Er wusste, dass er hier keine x-beliebige Halskette in Händen hielt und diese Vermutung wurde ihm nur Sekunden später bestätigt. Er schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft, als sich ihm der Inhalt des Medaillons offenbarte.

Auf der linken Seite des Schmuckstücks konnte er das Wappen Salazar Slytherins erkennen. Auf der rechten stand in feinen Linien geschrieben: ‚Sequere propriam tuam viam!'

‚Folge deinem eigenen Weg'? Nachdenklich zog Albus die Augenbrauen nach oben. Die Lateinische Sprache war ihm wohl vertraut, doch diese Sprache, diese Worte im Zusammenhang mit Salazar Slytherin erschienen ihm im ersten Moment seltsam. Noch während er darüber nachdachte, was sie bedeuten mochten, spürte er, wie jemand oder etwas an seiner Robe zog. Er riss seine Aufmerksamkeit wie auch seinen Blick von dem Medaillon in seiner Hand los und sah an sich hinab, direkt in das Gesicht eines vielleicht sechsjährigen Mädchens.

„Das ist meins", hörte er die Kleine sagen. Ihre Stimme klang leise, aber ungewöhnlich fest für ein kleines Mädchen in diesem Alter. Er zweifelte nicht an ihren Worten, wunderte sich nicht einmal, was sie hier alleine machte, während die deutschen Jagdbomber über ihren Köpfen hinweg flogen.

„Wie heißt du denn?"

„Ich heiße Victoria. Victoria McNamara und das ist mein Medaillon."

„So... Victoria..."

‚Victoria..." Schweißperlen standen auf Albus Stirn, als er aus dem Schlaf auffuhr und einige Augenblicke brauchte, um in die Realität zurück zu finden. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass die Vergangenheit ihn in den letzten Monaten in seinen Träumen eingeholt hatte. Doch mit jedem Mal wurde der Traum realistischer.

Albus sah zur schwarzen Standuhr, die mit ihrer beachtlichen Größe von über zwei Metern bis knapp unter die Decke seines Schlafzimmers reichte. Severus hatte sie ihm vor Jahren geschenkt. Ein antikes Schmuckstück aus dem Schwarzwald.

Er liebte diese Uhr, auch wenn er sie manchmal verfluchen könnte. Denn Uhren haben nun einmal die Funktion, die Zeit anzugeben und oft genug war genau diese in den letzten Jahren sein Feind gewesen. Dass die schwarzen Zeiger auf dem vergoldeten Ziffernblatt ihm nun zeigten, dass es drei Uhr in der Nacht war, gehörte da noch zu den kleineren Übel.

Albus seufzte, bettete seinen Kopf wieder in die weichen Kissen, von denen er gewohnheitsmäßig mindestens zehn in allen Formen und Größen im Bett hatte, und schloß wieder die Augen. Noch genug Zeit bis zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle und doch ließ der immer wiederkehrende Traum der letzten Tage den Direktor nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

~*~

Seit er denken konnte, war die Große Halle für Albus das Herzstück von Hogwarts, das Lachen der Kinder sein Puls. Er wusste, dass niemand Hogwarts zerstören konnte, solange es die Große Halle und die Schüler und Schülerinnen gab, die diesem alten Gemäuer Leben einhauchten. Das Gefühl, das den Direktor immer wieder erfaßte, wenn er diesen weitläufigen Raum betrat, die brennenden Kerzen an der Decke schweben sah und die Sonne, die auf sie hinab lachte, konnte er kaum beschreiben. Er fühlte sich besser, von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Ganz gleich, welche Sorgen ihn auch gequält haben mochten. So war es von seinem ersten Tag an in dieser Schule hier gewesen und so war es auch heute. Vergessen war der Traum, vergessen das geheimnisvolle Medaillon, an das er so viele Jahre nicht gedacht hatte und vergessen war auch Victoria, die einmal Teil seines Lebens gewesen war.

„Guten Morgen allerseits!" Er nahm seinen Platz am Lehrertisch ein, ein freundliches Nicken an die übrigen Lehrer richtend, die bereits anwesend waren. Unter ihnen Minerva und Severus, die offensichtlich ein negativ angehauchtes Gespräch führten. Albus griff nach der Teekanne und füllte sich seine Tasse, aus der nun ein angenehmer Zitronenduft in seine Nase strömte.

Als kluger Mensch hatte natürlich auch Albus schon vor langer Zeit erkannt, dass keine Mahlzeit am Tag so wichtig war wie das Frühstück. Schon allein deshalb, weil man nie wissen konnte, ob für das Mittag- und Abendessen noch Zeit blieb. So genoss der Direktor es jeden Morgen aufs Neue in vollen Zügen und ließ sich auch heute nicht davon abhalten, während er nur mit halbem Ohr dem Disput zwischen seiner Stellvertreterin und dem Tränkemeister folgte.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht akzeptieren, Severus! Sie wissen ganz genau, dass heute Nachmittag das letzte Training für das Quidditchspiel stattfindet."

„Das wissen Ihre Schützlinge ebenso und hätten sie sich in meiner Stunde verhalten, wie man es von ach so lerneifrigen Gryffindors doch erwarten dürfte, könnten sie heute Nachmittag auch auf dem Besen sitzen, statt Kelpie-Schuppen abzuzählen."

„Das könnten Sie genau so gut auf einen anderen Tag verlegen!"

„Ich denke nicht daran."Severus zuckte mit den Schultern in der ihm so typischen Art, mit der er seinen Gesprächspartnern zu verstehen gab, dass er die Unterhaltung als beendet ansah.

Albus schmunzelte in sich hinein, auch wenn er wusste, dass Minerva Recht hatte. An der Miene der stellvertretenden Direktorin war nicht schwer abzulesen, dass sie der Auffassung war, Severus habe vor, das Training zu torpedieren.

„Albus!", hörte er Minerva nun in seine Richtung rufen, „Was sagen Sie dazu? Severus tut seit Wochen alles, um ein vernünftiges Training meines Hauses unmöglich zu machen."

„So sehr ich es auch bedaure Minerva, die Schüler trifft hier wohl eine Mitschuld...?" Er sprach leise und von einem Seufzen begleitet. Auch er würde es gerne sehen, wenn Gryffindor das nächste Spiel gewinnen würde, gar keine Frage.

Minerva seufzte. „Es ist doch aber auch kein Wunder. Severus tut alles, um Gryffindors in seinem Unterricht bloßzustellen und herabzuwürdigen."

Vorwürfe, die Albus nicht neu waren. Mit leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen ließ er seinen Blick zu Severus wandern, der jedoch gekonnt so tat, als würde er davon nichts mitbekommen und gemütlich weiter an seiner Tasse nippte.

„Severus", sprach Dumbledore ihn also an, „es wäre nett, wenn wir uns heute Mittag mal unterhalten könnten."

„Aber sicher, Direktor." Severus Stimme klang wie immer kühl und respektvoll. Nichts an seinem Tonfall und seiner Gestik ließ ahnen, was er fühlte oder dachte. „Sagen wir also, gegen 12.15 Uhr in meinem Büro."

„Ich werde pünktlich sein, Direktor."

~*~

‚Was erwartest du eigentlich Albus? Du bist ein alter Mann. Zauberer hin oder her, ewig halten deine Augen nicht. Na toll und jetzt redest du schon mit dir selbst...' Albus seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Stimmen und Gedanken aus diesem zu vertreiben. Er legte seine Brille auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und rieb sich die müden, schmerzenden Augen. Vielleicht sollte er doch einmal zu Poppy gehen und ihren medizinischen Rat einholen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür seines Büros zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, noch ehe er sich endgültig dazu durchringen konnte, der Medi-Hexe einen Besuch abzustatten. „Herein", bat er den Besucher, bei welchem es sch eigentlich nur um Severus handeln konnte. Er stand auf und ging wenige Meter auf die Tür zu, durch welche kurz darauf Severus das runde Büro betrat.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen."

„Ja, aber nicht hier. Gehen wir rüber vor den Kamin, da spricht es sich besser."

„Also hast du vor, mich wieder einmal zurecht zu weisen?"

„Severus..." Albus seufzte und suchte Severus Blick, während er an der Seite des jüngeren Mannes eine Verbindungstür durchschritt, die in sein privates Wohnzimmer führte. Etwas zuckte um Severus' Mundwinkel, das kaum jemand anderes als Albus, als Schmunzeln zu erkennen vermochte.

„Setz dich mein Junge, setz dich", forderte Albus den Tränkemeister auf, nun auch schon etwas entspannter. Bei Severus wusste er nie, ob der junge Mann es ihm wirklich übel nahm, wenn er ihn in sein Büro zitierte, oder nur vorgab, es zu sein. Im Laufe der Jahre hatten sie beide die Art, neutral in der Öffentlichkeit miteinander umzugehen so sehr perfektioniert, dass sie manchmal selbst nicht mehr wussten, war es nun gespielt, oder echt.

Heute traf offensichtlich ersteres zu. An der Art, wie Severus sich setze, wie er ihn ansah, sah Albus, dass er ihm keineswegs böse war.

„Du machst das mit Absicht, nicht wahr?"

„Was denn?"

Albus musste leise lachen. „Minerva provozieren."

„Wenn du eine ehrliche Antwort möchtest..."

„Ich bitte darum."

„Ja."

In sich hinein lachend bemühte sich Albus um eine weiterhin ernste Miene, mit der er eine Handbewegung machte und somit zwei mit Tee gefüllte Tassen auf dem Tisch erscheinen ließ. „Das solltest du nicht tun, Severus. Ich weiß, dass ihr auch schon der Vergangenheit eure Probleme miteinander hattet, aber ich möchte nicht, dass zwei meiner Lehrkräfte ständig Auseinandersetzungen haben. Im übrigen wäre es sicher auch nicht von Nachteil, wenn du die Schüler aus Gryffindor nicht immer so... sagen wir... speziell fordern würdest."

Severus machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung und nahm seine Tasse zur Hand. „Das mach ich doch gar nicht. Dass Minervas Haus glaubt, für Zaubertränke nichts tun zu müssen, ist nicht mein Problem. Wenn sie vorbereitet in meinen Unterricht kommen würden, könnten wir alle bestens miteinander klarkommen. Sie tun es nicht, also müssen sie die Konsequenzen spüren. Ist doch ganz einfach. Hast du nicht gesagt, für einen Professor ist es wichtig, konsequent zu sein?"

Das konnte Albus nicht bestreiten. „Ich glaube, einige haben Angst vor dir, mein Junge."

„Sie werden mich nie lieben. Also sollen sie Angst haben, damit sie was tun."

Obwohl Severus diese Worte mit bemühter Gleichgültigkeit aussprach, konnte Albus doch sehen und hören, dass es den jungen Mann beschäftigte, auf so viel Ablehnung im Haus Gryffindor zu stoßen. Vielleicht war es bei seiner Vorgeschichte nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen und er hatte sich zuviel erhofft als er dachte, Severus könnte den Schülern Gryffindors unvoreingenommen gegenüber treten.

Während er hierüber nachdachte, spürte er Severus Blick auf sich ruhen und sah auf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Severus.

„Mit mir?" Albus tat überrascht, obwohl er sich hätte denken können, dass Severus viel tiefer in ihn sehen konnte, als jeder andere in Hogwarts. „Ich bin müde, das ist alles."

„Du warst schon oft müde, Albus, aber... ich habe seit ein paar Tagen das Gefühl, inzwischen ist es ein Dauerzustand."

„Das mag sein..." Albus seufzte. Das Band zwischen ihm und Severus war so stark, dass er immer genau wusste, was in dem Tränkemeister vorging. Allerdings... war es wohl auch umgedreht so.

„Macht dir etwas Sorgen?"

„Nein, nicht direkt. Es ist nur ein Traum."

Severus Augen weiteten sich. „Träume sind die Spiegel unserer Seele, oder wie war das? ‚Nur ein Traum' zu sagen ist also recht unangebracht."

Albus brummte in seinen weißen Bart. Wie oft hatte er genau diese Worte zu Severus gesagt, damals an den wenigen Tagen an denen sie so etwas wie eine Familie sein konnten? Unzählige Male, und so, wie Severus praktisch alles, das Albus gesagt hatte in sich aufgezogen hatte, hatte er die ultimative Waffe jedes Kindes seinen Eltern gegenüber zu bedienen gelernt: Schlag sie mit ihren eigenen Worten!

„Na schön, na schön. Es ist nicht ‚nur' ein Traum. Es ist mehr eine Erinnerung. Ich habe seit Jahren nicht mehr daran gedacht, aber in letzter Zeit kommt dieser Traum immer wieder und wird mit jedem Mal realer. Heute Nacht habe ich wirklich geglaubt, ich wäre in Stonehenge, selbst nachdem ich aufgewacht bin."

„In Stonehenge? Was ist das für ein Traum Albus?"

Albus lächelte. So manche Stunde hatten er und Severus gemeinsam an diesem Ort verbracht. Hin und wieder war bei diesen Gelegenheiten auch die Erinnerung an Victoria in seinem Bewusstsein aufgetaucht. Doch damals, als Severus Leben noch so unmittelbar in Gewahr gewesen war, gab es einfach wichtigere Dinge als seine sentimentalen Erinnerungen.

Er hatte Severus nie davon erzählt, von diesem Teil seines Lebens. Doch jetzt, wo der junge Mann ihn so direkt fragte, hatte er einfach kein Recht, es ihm weiter zu verheimlichen. Nicht, nachdem Severus ihm so viel Vertrauen entgegen gebracht und ihm von Lily erzählt hatte. Jetzt war er an der Reihe.

„Es war während des zweiten Weltkriegs", begann er zu erzählen, sah aus dem Fenster hinaus auf das Gelände von Hogwarts und fuhr fort: „Ich war damals oft in Stonehenge um nachzudenken. An diesem Tag hatte Tom Riddle wenige Tage zuvor die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet, die Folgen sind dir bekannt. Wie auch immer. Es waren böse Zeiten Severus und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die Welt komplett aus den Fugen gerät. Die Muggel waren kurz davor sich selbst gegenseitig zu zerstören, ich bekam mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass Riddle zu einer Gefahr für die gesamte magische Welt werden könnte. Auf jeden Fall traf ich an diesem Tag ein junges Mädchen. Sie war gerade sieben Jahre alt und ein... sehr seltsames Kind. Sie hatte ein Medaillon verloren und ich hatte es gefunden. Das ist es, wovon ich beinah jede Nacht träume."

„Hm..." Severus Augen waren aufmerksam, doch Albus ahnte schon, dass der junge Mann mit seinen bisherigen Ausführungen nicht viel anfangen konnte.

So erzählte er weiter: „Ich habe sie in den folgenden Jahren immer mal wieder getroffen. Sie wuchs zu einer ganz ungewöhnlichen, faszinierenden und wunderbaren Frau heran, wie ich noch nie eine zuvor getroffen hatte. Ihr Name war Victoria. Victoria McNamara."

„Kenne ich nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich den Namen McNamara schon einmal gehört habe."

„Ein irischer Name. Sie heiratete einen Engländer und ihr Schwiegervater war darauf bedacht, dass ihr Mädchenname keinen Platz mehr in ihrem Leben hatte. Aber du kennst sie, Severus. Du kennst sie vermutlich sogar recht gut. Ihr jetziger Name ist Victoria Malfoy."

Severus Augen weiteten sich.

T.b.c.


End file.
